


baby mine

by commanderofraccoons



Series: parental regina and janis [2]
Category: Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F, Fluff, also wanted an excuse to write maternal and soft regina, figured i’d finally post this, i know babies aren’t everybody’s thing but, this is just them post-birth with their newborn, unbeta’d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 14:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commanderofraccoons/pseuds/commanderofraccoons
Summary: “Thank you,” Regina broke the silence, lifting her one hand to caress their daughter’s cheek. “Thank you,” she emphasized, her tone a bit more emotional the second time.“For what?” Janis glanced up at her wife, slightly confused at the sudden onslaught of emotion.“For giving me this.” She gently adjusted the newborn’s small hat over her head, hand resting against the sleeping girl’s cheek. “She’s the most incredible gift.”orJanis and Regina meet their newborn daughter.





	baby mine

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my google docs since October, but I got convinced to post it. Enjoy :)

Her eyelids were heavy, and she felt a strange pressure on her lower stomach. She knew she wasn’t fully conscious yet, but she could hear the steady pinging of a monitor somewhere to her left.

 

Janis delivered a baby today.

 

That seemed to wake her up a bit more, if the escalating monitor noise was any indication. Her chest began to rise with a bit more purpose, and her eyelids felt like they were lifting weights as she fought to open them.

 

Above her was a plain white ceiling with a few dimmed fixture lights. She blinked a few times for her eyes to adjust and glanced to the right of her bed after hearing movement.

 

She locked eyes with her wife, who was firmly tucked into the guest rocking chair, holding their newborn baby in her arms. Janis felt the corners of her mouth lift immediately and tried to sit up.

 

“No, no, lay back.” Regina nodded down with her head, both arms still occupied. “You’re on bed rest.”

 

Janis begrudgingly leaned back against the pillows, eyes never leaving the bundle of blankets being rocked near Regina’s chest. “How long have I been out?”

 

“A few hours. I just got our moms to take a cafeteria break a little bit ago, and they took everyone with them.” Regina looked down at the baby suddenly, fighting back a smile. “Believe it or not, this is the first time I’ve held her.”

 

“We’ll be sure to tell her that later. Momma didn’t hold you until you were several hours old.”

 

Regina mock glared at her, unconsciously moving the baby closer.

 

Janis scooted to the other side of the bed— ignoring the warning look Regina sent her way for moving— and patted the empty spot on the bed next to her. “Come lay with me.”

 

Regina’s face reddened, but she quickly shook her head. “You’re supposed to be resting.”

 

“The maternity ward has the best beds for a reason.”

 

She relented after a moment’s hesitation, pulling back the blankets and sitting on the corner of the bed before swinging her legs over the side.

 

Janis reached up to Regina’s shoulder, gently pulling her back. Regina settled the sleeping baby against her chest, and Janis laid her head in the crook of her neck, both of them eyeing the sleeping girl.

 

“I can’t believe I had a blonde baby.” Janis commented lightly, and Regina snorted.

 

“You wanted my genes in our baby, too. That was always a risk.”

 

They sat quiet for a few minutes— the only real noise being the monitor beeping continuously. From getting Janis to the hospital earlier in the day to entertaining their multitude of visitors there to see the baby, it had been a busy day for all of them. The birth had gone smoothly, at the very least, but the family of three was completely drained.

 

“Thank you,” Regina broke the silence, lifting her one hand to caress their daughter’s cheek. “ _Thank you_ ,” she emphasized, her tone a bit more emotional the second time.

 

“For what?” Janis glanced up at her wife, slightly confused at the sudden onslaught of emotion.

 

“For giving me this.” She gently adjusted the newborn’s small hat over her head, hand resting against the sleeping girl’s cheek. “She’s the most incredible gift.”

 

Janis paused, a little unsure of what to say. Her wife didn’t get emotional over much, but she should’ve figured this would be an exception. For the entirety of Janis’s pregnancy, Regina had been attentive and completely taken with her growing stomach. She’d been more excited about this day than anyone— most likely because she didn’t have to push the baby out of her. Still, Janis had never seen her be so emotional about anything.

 

“I love you,” She eventually settled on, turning a bit to be on her side and wrapping her left arm around Regina’s waist. Janis kissed the inside of her neck softly and smiled when she felt the other girl begin to shake with happy tears. “We’ve come a long way, haven’t we?”

 

Regina’s cheeks were streaked with tears at this point, mascara slightly smudged beneath her eyes. The slight shaking of her chest must’ve been enough to wake the baby, whose eyelids were beginning to flutter open. Her small mouth opened wide for a long yawn, pink gums on full view.

 

“Oh, Addie, sweetie, I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to wake you.” Regina whispered, tears having stopped as soon as Addie began stirring.

 

Janis smiled, lifting her left arm from Regina’s waist and bringing her hand up to Addie’s face. She gently brushed the pad of her thumb against the center between Addie’s brows, and the baby’s eyes began to shut again.

 

“I can’t tell whose eyes she has,” Janis mumbled.

 

“I don’t know, but they’re pretty. And wide. She has those long eyelashes too.”

 

“Her skin’s so soft.” Janis sighed, thumb still stroking the girl to sleep. “She’s got those red Santa cheeks.”

 

Regina chuckled, peeking over at Janis to her left. “Did you just compare our daughter to Santa’s fat face?”

 

“You’re holding nine pounds of baby right now.”

 

“She looks like a little baby doll,” Regina argued. “Actually, my mom mentioned something about getting a custom one made after her. I, uh, think your mom managed to talk her out of it, though.”

 

Janis frowned. “Creepy. Did you tell her she’s allowed to come see her whenever? Y’know, to see the real thing?”

 

“Even if I didn’t, you know we’d be seeing her all the time.”

 

Janis nodded, a bright smile pulling at her lips. “Hope she knows she’s our main babysitter.”

 

“Oh, she does. Kylie isn’t popping out a grandbaby for her any time soon, so she’s thrilled.”

 

The two fell into a comfortable silence again, and Janis dropped her arm back to Regina’s waist after Addie’s chest began to rise and fall steadily.

 

“You should try going back to sleep,” Regina tried, leaning into Janis’s embrace. “They’re probably go nap be coming back soon, and you won’t be able to then.”

 

“You’re right, I should,” Janis sighed, cuddling into Regina’s neck even more. “but I’d rather stay up to be with my two favorite girls.”

 

“Oh, I have competition now?” Regina smiled. “As sweet as that is, you have to take it easy for the next few days.”

 

“And? I didn’t say I’d be running laps around the hospital. Cuddle time with you and Addie doesn’t exert that much energy, Regina.”

 

She rolled her eyes but didn’t fight her anymore. It was a peaceful moment for the two new parents, and they most likely wouldn’t have many more in the months to come. The pregnancy hadn’t been too difficult, but Janis had not so subtly said that she wouldn’t be doing it again— and it’s not like Regina would ever do it. This would be their only baby, and they knew they would cherish every event in the girl’s life.

 

“Oh, by the way, Janis?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“I love you too.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
